goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tokishige Usami
Tokishige Usami (宇佐美時重, Usami Tokishige) is a Superior Private of the 7th Division serving directly under First Lieutenant Tsurumi. Appearance Usami has a shaved dark head with a widow's peak, arched eyebrows, large dark eyes, a mouth like a cat, and a small but built frame. His most notable feature are his two moles directly below his eyes, which he has since fancied into a tattoo of two running man, after they were drawn on by Tsurumi. As a member of the 7th Division, Usami wears the standard Imperial Japanese army uniform. Personality Usami is a strange sort of man who seems to inspire some unease in characters such as Kadokura. Unflinchingly loyal and unquestioning of Tsurumi's orders, he'll carry them out to the letter. He seems to hold adoration for Tsurumi, as evidenced by the fact that he got the little marker drawings of running men that Tsurumi had made his moles into tattooed onto his face. During the Abashiri arc, he shows an especial glee in finding Kadokura, who seems afraid of him for some reason, suggesting that he may take pleasure in the discomfort and fear of others. Plot ... ... ... After the raid on Abashiri Prison, Usami was left to look after Nikaidou who had been heavily injured on the mission. When Tsurumi came to look in on Nikaidou, Usami informed him that ever since Nikaidou heard that Sugimoto had "died", Nikaidou has become a shell of his former self and refuses to come out from under his bed covers. Tsurumi then tries to get Nikaidou to eat his food, but Usami pointed out that Nikaidou's right hand had been blown off. He then grabs a fork for Tsurumi to convince Nikaidou to eat with. Afterwards, he silently watched on as Narizou Arisaka arrived with a new hand for Nikaidou and tried to show off its special feature, which turns out to be a chopstick holder. Despite that, they are unable to get Nikaidou to come out from under his covers. Later, Usami stands guard as Tsurumi examines the tattooed skins that they have collected thus far and when Tsurumi comments on the number of skins in their possession, Usami asks if he should capture someone from the army and bring them to Abashiri. Tsurumi declines, saying that Wilk would have been unable to create a code so complex that they would need a cryptanalyst to solve it and believes that the key lies within Wilk's daughter, Asirpa. Some time later, the 7th Division visits a hot spring in Noboribetsu where Usami and Nikaidou relaxes in a waterfall bath but Usami decides to use the waterfall to play with his genitalias. They are approached by Warrant Officer Kikuta and Usami asks him about the treatment on his injuries before going back to playing with the waterfall. After hearing Kikuta talk about a strange man wearing geta, Usami immediately dismisses it and goes back to playing with the waterfall again. However Kikuta says that they should hear it from the main source as Private First Class Ariko appears before them. Ariko says that he heard the sound of geta but the tracks that the strange man left behind weren't from geta as they were made from straw boots. Usami still isn't convinced and Ariko says that the strange man was wearing clothing with odd patterns on them but was unable to make them out. Fed up, Nikaidou says that since Ariko and Kikuta has been relaxing in Noboribetsu since the war ended, their minds have gotten soft to which Usami playfully scolds him for the harsh words. Once they had finished their bath, they continued the topic and Ariko reveals that he is an Ainu since he knew about the secret hot spring. Usami wonders if the strange man was also an Ainu but Ariko says that he did not recognize the patterns on his clothing. Kikuta says that he found the story interesting but that he may have been overthinking it, and asks the anma massaging him what he thinks about it. The anma says that he does not know anything but says that if he sees the strange man, he will be sure to tell them, which causes Usami to chuckle. Some time later, Usami decides to get a massage himself from a different anma when Nikaidou wonders if they should take Kikuta and Ariko with them back to Abashiri. Usami says that they will not as they are going to meet Tsurumi at another location. Nikaidou then asks what they will do about Inkarmat and Kano Ienaga but Usami says that it is none of their business before turning to the anma to complain about his rough massage techniques. Once night had fallen, Usami and Nikaidou heads out to the Hell Valley in order to help Kikuta fight against several blind men as Usami impales one with his bayonet, asking Kikuta not to shoot him. Meanwhile, Nikaidou shoots at their foe with a sniper rifle, shouting that the last of them had ran into the mountains so Kikuta leads Usami and Ariko to follow after him. During the chase, Kikuta turns to Usami, noting that his timing of showing up to help him was a little too good and realizes that both he and Nikaidou had figured out that the strange man was a tattooed convict, which Usami admits. The three of them chase the blind man to an old mine, which Ariko mentions that he had been inside before and that there are other exits within. As they head inside, Kikuta warns them not to light a match and to be quiet. Even with his guard up, Usami is unable to see anything in front of him and unknowingly steps on an ice stalagmite, causing it to break. Suddenly, Usami is shot in the leg and he collapses as Kikuta realizes that one false move inside the mine can lead to their defeat. Usami, Kikuta, and Ariko tries their best to stay as quiet as possible so as not to be targetted by the convict but Ariko accidently knocks over a stalagmite, causing the convict to shoot at him. Usami and Kikuta fires back at the convict before the latter creates a torch to spot and drive out the convict, revealed to be the anma who massaged Kikuta. Usami follows after the other two soldiers, begging them not to leave him behind and Kikuta complies while ordering Ariko to go after the anma. As Kikuta helps him, Usami wonders if Ariko will be alright by himself and Kikuta reveals that Ariko was one of the members in the search and rescue groups on Mount Hakkoda. Usami is surprised to hear that Ariko was one of the Ainu group invited from Hokkaido to help and Kikuta states that the Ainu party easily weathered through harsh conditions to find and recover the lost bodies. Kikuta explains that Noboribetsu is like Ariko's backyard and that on these mountains, it would be absolutely impossible to escape Rikimatsu Ariko. Four days after the ordeal with the convict, Usami and Nikaidou decides to rest once more at Noboribetsu while Kikuta heads out to search for Ariko, who had disappeared with Usami believing that he had died. Nikaidou asks Usami if he had sent a telegram to Tsurumi, which Usami confirms. Usami notes that Ariko had died, his leg got injured, and they let the convict escape, so he begins to panic that Tsurumi will come to scold him again. ru:Усами Category:Characters Category:7th Division